Because You Loved Me
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Olivia realizes her feelings for Elliot are more then she had always thought.. and that everything she ever was or did, was because of him. Oneshot, EO, Songfic.


**Disclaimer**: Nuh-uh.. not mine. But if they're thrown away, I'll gladly go fetch them.

**A/N**: So.. I was planning a oneshot songfic, with some real nice fluff :) And now I have the perfect song for it! Everyone thank Kelly for the song choice, it was perfect!

**Artist**: Celine Dion

**Song**: Because You Loved Me

---------

Olivia was standing on the roof of the 16th precinct. She looked down over the edge, staring down at the city below, but the only thing passing through her mind was the image of her partner's face. He'd been torn up over all of his family issues, missing his children, missing someone to come home to.

All that she wanted right now was to be the one he came home to every day. She wanted to be the person who always made him smile over all the small things. He was always there to stand by her, and help her through all the things that were going wrong in her life, but why did it have to be like this?

She'd fallen in love with her partner, and she didn't know what to tell him. Did she tell him the truth? Did she lie to him and tell him everything was fine? No...she knew that if she lied, he would see right through it. Because he knew her, they'd been through so much together that they knew each other so well, except, did they know how the other felt?

Her eyes closed tightly, he'd never let her fall before, she couldn't fall. She couldn't fall in love, it was the same as falling afterall. She'd seen what it had done to her partner, it ended horribly, in divorce. Could she really be the one to make him start that process all over again? Things never lasted in her entire life, she never had that one constant in her life, but he was always there.. he _was_ a constant in her life.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

A small smile perched upon her lips, Elliot kept her strong, she needed him. She knew she should tell him all of the things that she felt, but she shook her head. How could she just tell him something like that and expect him to be okay with it? As far as she knew, he thought of their relationship as strictly platonic.

"Platonic.. yeah right.." she muttered slightly aloud. She sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head down on the cemented railing of the rooftop. Sure, she'd admit she really wasn't the religious type, but for him she'd gladly believe. She knew he loved her as a friend, and she supposed that it was all she really needed from him.

"But I want more.." she mumbled outloud as the wind whipped her golden brown stands of hair around her face. He was everything to her, and she needed him if she ever really wanted to be complete.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Her eyes started open as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wondered who exactly had come looking for her already, she didn't think she'd been up here so long. But she didn't have to look up to know who it was that had come looking for her, she could tell just by their touch.

"Elliot.. hey," she said, a small smile once more curving upon her lips. Her eyes remained fixed upon the city below the precinct as the sun was slowly disappearing, carressing the city in a beautiful orange and pink tint as the darkness was transforming the city into it's dangerous place.

Elliot had given her a sympathetic look, he already knew that something was wrong with her. 'How did he know her so well?' was the question that ran through her mind over and over again. His touch actually gave her shivers, and she knew he thought he had scared her or something of that sort.

"Is everything okay Olivia? You look worried.." he said to her. She closed her eyes again.. 'Of course something is wrong,' she thought to herself. 'I just realized that you made me who I am, and that without you, I probably couldn't make it through one day at this job..' she let a sigh escape her lips.

"I'm fine.." she said. She couldn't tell him he helped her to fly in her dreams, that he was the person that actually made her thank god every day that she was here to be with him. He made her feel like she could go anywhere, and at the same time, he made her grateful for everything she did and didn't have.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Her eyes widened slightly and her stomach did a slight turn when she felt his hand touch her waist. She figured he probably didn't do it on purpose, but she did know he saw her face as he did so. He must have thought she didn't like it, because he removed his hand almost immediately and looked away from her.

She smiled at him though, which seemed to make him curious to her behavior. She turned her head back to the sunset, her eyes seemingly finding themselves lost in the serene beauty of the colors of the sky as it changed from night to day. She'd noticed him return her smile out of the corner of her eye.

This was what she lived for, what made her keep believing that she could go on. To be standing next to him, smiling with him and watching a sunset.. It was all she really needed in life to be happy, to have him nearby, helping her to do the things she couldn't do on her own.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"You sure that you're okay?" he asked her. She knew he was only worried about the way she was acting, and she couldn't blame him, she didn't know if she should tell him still, but she got the feeling it was something she'd need to do or the feelings would eventually weigh her too far down.

Her head slowly turned to steal a glance at his worried face. Her eyes cast downward for a moment before they traveled back up to look into his. That was when she finally spoke, "I should probably tell you something El.." she said quietly. She knew he was waiting for her to tell him, but she opened her mouth and nothing came out..

He seemed almost sad with her reaction when she went to tell him. "Olivia.. you know you can tell me anything.." he said to her. And of course, she knew it was true, but she was going to explain why it was she felt she could explain everything to him like she had always had.

She smiled faintly at him, placing her hand gently on the side of her partner's face. "I know I can El.. and that's the point.." she told him. She saw the look of confusion in his eyes as she said this, "I can tell you everything.. because you're the one I care about.." she explained quietly, looking away towards the city once more.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

Olivia saw the look of realization dawn upon his face at her words out of the corner of her eye. But she kept get gaze fixed upon the changing sky, she wondered if he would still be that constant in her life now.. Her eyes closed, she knew he was choosing his next words carefully.. she couldn't imagine the burden she had just placed upon him.

"Liv.." was his reply. Her eyes fluttered open, and he seemed to be staring at her, with.. what was that in his eyes? She was slighty taken back by what she saw in his eyes, it was the same that her eyes shone when she looked at him, it was love. "I.. I didn't know," was what he mustered up in his surprise.

A soft chuckle was produced from her lips, she could tell at least that much at this point. She turned to face him, biting her bottom lip slightly nervous, wondering if she was right about what she was seeing in his eyes, but fearing that she was wrong.

Would he still keep her strong? Would he still be able to fill in everything that she couldn't do like he had before.. Before she had put her feelings for him out in the open like this. He never saw anything that was wrong with her, he'd always blocked it out of his mind, the only thing she knew Elliot Stabler had ever seen her as was a good cop, a person who devoted herself to helping people. And it was him that helped her to keep going, even in moments like these..

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"I'm sorry.." she said.. quickly turning back to the city, the embarrassment of having said what she did finally coming to. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back any tears that were threatening to fall at this moment. "I shouldn't have said anything.. I'm really sorry.." she told him quietly.

She turned on her heel to walk back inside of the precinct when she felt two arms.. two strongs arms wrap around her waist from behind. Her eyes widened slightly for the second time in those past few minutes with him, she was once again caught by surprise by something that he had done with just a touch.

She turned her head slightly to catch Elliot's eye as he laid his chin on her shoulder, "El.." her voice was soft, curious, but filled with a slight affection towards her partner that she'd never actually used on anyone before.

Elliot smiled at her slightly, "Don't be sorry Liv.. I'm not.." came his reply to her statement from before. Her original thoughts to the look in his eyes being one of love.. was right it seemed. "I love you Olivia.. I just... I never really thought you felt the same way.." he let out a short sigh in her ear and she finally relaxed in his arms. Once again, it was Elliot keeping her strong, seeing the best in it all and believing in her.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Olivia turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, hugging him tightly to her. For this brief moment, she thought she'd never felt happier, or could feel happier. For once, when he'd surprised her, she hadn't widened her eyes, his lips seemed to transfix themselves onto hers and her eyes closed slowly, enjoying the feeling that was brought with it.

She was right when she thought that she could do all the things she did because of him, because of how close their bond was. She had always thought of having more then a partnership with him, and now she had one. This was a moment she could have stayed in forever, and she really didn't want it to end.

Her smile was probably the biggest that it had ever been before when they finally pulled apart, she was positive that this was love, even though she had never really felt it before, it had to be love.. because it had always been there. She knew now there was really only one thing that was left for her to say, and so she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, bringing her lips directly next to his ear as she said four small words.. "I love you too.."

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

-----------

**Hope you guys liked it.. I'm on a creativity streak lol! -Kay**


End file.
